


The 7:39

by littlervoice



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blow Jobs, Fluff, Humor, Infidelity, Light Angst, M/M, infidelity is only kissing though, only mentions of zayn/harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-19
Updated: 2015-03-19
Packaged: 2018-03-18 13:40:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3571697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlervoice/pseuds/littlervoice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“Where do you see yourself in ten years’ time?”<br/>“Oh, you’re a serious drunk, great.” Niall avoids the question and takes another swig of his beer.<br/>“Hey, no I’m not,” Harry protests. His bottom lip juts out in an adorable pout.<br/>“Yes you are! ‘Where do you see yourself in ten years’ time?’ What is this, a job interview?”<br/>“Yes. I like to interview all my potential friends before offering them the position,” Harry replies solemnly. “My friendship is very in-demand these days, it’s only fair to do it like this.”<br/>“Oh brilliant, and here I was telling everyone I’d made a new best friend on the train!”</i>
</p><p>Every morning, Niall catches the 7:39 rush hour train to work. One day some prick steals his seat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The 7:39

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the bbc drama of the same title.  
> (doesn't follow quite the same storyline though)

The worst thing about Niall’s job is the commute.

The actual job itself isn’t too bad. It wasn’t what he’d originally set out to do but it gives him a reasonable salary, keeps the rent paid and food on the table, so Niall doesn’t like to complain.

He got the offer at the right time, too. He was fresh out of university, still living with his two housemates and on the hunt for a job. But after three months of searching, dozens of applications, and eventual rejections from what Niall was sure was every relevant job under the sun, he found himself running out of money. He’d had his phone in his hand, just about to call his parents and let them know he would be returning to Ireland when Liam had called, offering him a job.

_“Mate, I know it’s not what you set out to do but it’ll tide you over until you do find the job you want. Plus you get to see me every day which is an added bonus.”_

It took about two seconds for Niall to accept. The last thing he wanted was to return home to Ireland with his tail between his legs, watching all his friends achieve success while he still lives with his dad. Plus, there’d be even fewer job opportunities back home in Mullingar.

So that’s how Niall finds himself where he is now. Stood on the packed platform waiting for the 7:39 rush hour train to take him into the city centre, where his job as a fitness instructor at a high-end gym awaits. 

Every day it’s a lottery. Will he get a seat on the train or will he have to stand for the hour-long journey?

Niall’s feeling pretty confident today. He’d made it to the station earlier than usual, managed to be near the front of the rest of the crowd also waiting for his train. As the rumbling of the approaching train can be heard, people start creeping forward, closer to the tracks. And as the train sweeps into the station, eventually crawling to a stop, everyone disregards any manners they once had and it’s an all-out crush towards the carriage doors. Niall’s thinks it’s a wonder how no-one has been trampled yet.

As he climbs onto the carriage he spots an empty seat about halfway down, next to a man reading the newspaper. Niall makes his way down the aisle, apologising to the businesswoman he’d managed to whack with his gym-bag along the way. The overhead shelf above the seat is full, so he turns away from the chair to store his bag on the shelf opposite.

When he turns back around there’s someone – a man – in his seat.

Niall clears his throat to catch the guy’s attention. “Sorry, that’s my seat you’re sat in.” Politeness is always the way to go.

“Is it reserved?”

“Well, no but –”

“Does it have your name on it?” the man replies dryly as he arches an eyebrow up at Niall.

“No, but –”

“Well then, I guess it’s not _your_ seat, after all.” The man has a smug grin on his face. Like he knows he’s being a prick but isn’t going to stop because he’s one of those people who enjoy it.

“Clearly I was about to sit down in it, though. I was just putting my bag up on the shelf out of the way.” Niall’s fighting to keep his voice polite now.

“S’pose you weren’t quick enough, then, were you?” The man drawls. He still has that stupid smile on his face and Niall just wants to punch it, so he gives up on being polite then. 

“Listen, you stuck-up prick, _clearly_ I was about to sit in that seat. I don’t know why you insist on being such a twat about it, just give it back.” Niall knows he’s causing a scene now but he doesn’t care. He’s sure the other passengers are delighted to have some morning entertainment to brighten up their normally-boring journey to work.

“Well, since you asked so nicely,” the man replies sarcastically but nevertheless he moves to collect his belongings. Niall, however, realises he no longer actually wants the seat; he wants the moral victory instead.

“No, you stay there,” Niall insists in an overly-cheerful voice, complete with a matching fake-smile. “I don’t mind standing.”

And with that he takes his bag back down from the shelf, swings it over his shoulder, and then makes his way back down the aisle to stand near the carriage doors. If he somehow managed to hit the seat-stealer with his bag in the process, well, that was purely an accident.

For the rest of the journey Niall has to stand and watch the smug man enjoying _his_ seat. He looks a bit of a pompous bastard, Niall thinks, with his stupid pointy-toed shoes and extravagant hat and his wildly-patterned shirt unbuttoned almost halfway. Yet somehow he manages to pull it off in a way that makes him look good. Niall hates him even more for that.

Niall continues watching with a scowl on his face as the man pulls a book out of his well-worn bag and then smirks at Niall before beginning to read. Niall can’t see what the title of the book is but he guesses it’s some kind of pretentious poetry shit.

Eventually the train rolls into the station and Niall rushes out of the carriage towards the station exit. At work he often tells Liam stories about the strange passengers he encounters on his commute and he can’t wait to tell him about the arrogant bastard from today.

\-----

Niall sees him again the next morning. Wearing his dumb hat and another wild shirt. This time neither of them have a seat. Instead, they both stand at opposite ends of the carriage. Niall knows he should go over and apologise to the man, Liam had told him that it was a bit rude to go off on him on a packed train like that, but the urge to punch him hasn’t quite died down yet so Niall stays where he is and watches.

The man takes his book out of his bag again and starts reading. Niall rolls his eyes, apparently he’s one of _those_ people. _How can someone read while standing up on a packed train?_

\-----

There’s an empty seat the next morning. Niall cheers internally and makes his way down the aisle with a satisfied smile on his face. Until he realises who the spare seat is next to. _Him._

Niall debates turning back and standing near the doors again, but there’s already a bunch of people crowding down the aisle behind him. And now the man has glanced up and seen Niall, and turning around and walking away would probably be childish and rude of him, so Niall swallows his pride and sits down.

While he has the chance – and now that he no longer feels the urge to punch him – Niall decides to settle his conscience and apologise to the man about the other day.

“Look, I just wanted to say, I’m sorry for the other day. I shouldn’t have made a scene like that in front of everyone over a stupid seat. So, I’m sorry.” Niall holds out his hand towards the man. “No hard feelings?”

The man glances down at Niall’s outstretched hand and back to his face. He smiles and shakes Niall’s hand. “No hard feelings. Although I should probably apologise, too. I should’ve just let you have your seat instead of making a fuss. Sorry.”

Niall smiles, pleasantly surprised at the other man’s apology. “No problem. That’s settled then.”

“Good.” The man turns to look out the window and Niall looks around the rest of the carriage, keeping his gaze anywhere but on the man next to him.

“I’m Harry, by the way.”

Niall turns the face the man – Harry – at the sound of his voice. Harry’s smiling at him, his smile kind and welcoming, and it suits him a lot better than that smug grin, Niall thinks.

“Niall,” he replies with a nod of the head.

The pair fall back into silence for a while, until eventually, “It was the coffee,” Harry mutters.

“What?” Niall frowns, has no clue what Harry is on about. There’s no coffee in sight and he’s not even sure if Harry is talking to him. Maybe he’s talking to himself.

“That morning,” Harry continues, “I hadn’t had my coffee yet and I’m a right grumpy twat before I have my coffee.”

“I see,” Niall says, “Perhaps I should have an emergency coffee on hand tomorrow morning. Y’know, just in case you decide to take someone else’s seat who isn’t as forgiving as me.”

Harry laughs at Niall’s response, looks like he wants to say something in return, but then the train is pulling into the station, so he and Niall join the rest of the passengers in standing up and making their way towards the door.

They walk alongside one another towards the automatic ticket gate in a companionable silence and once they leave the station they each go in opposite directions with a polite nod of the head.

\-----

There’s some kind of hold-up at the ticket gate and people are starting to back up. Everyone is tutting and shaking their head – including Niall – but in that typical British fashion, no one actually says anything or offers to help the person having trouble.

“You think people would realise they’d make it through a lot quicker if they offered to help.” From nowhere Harry appears by Niall’s side, making him jump.

“Harry, hey,” Niall responds lamely. People are moving now, shuffling forward until it’s eventually Niall’s turn. He swipes his ticket against the machine and goes through the gate with Harry hot on his heels.

“Didn’t see you this morning,” Niall says. For some reason he feels the need to strike up a conversation with Harry. If anyone asked, he’d claim it was to prevent an awkward silence from occurring, but in actual fact it’s because there’s something quite compelling about Harry, and Niall just can’t stop himself – he wants to know more about him.

“Managed to sneak into first class,” Harry winks, and then leans in slightly and lowers his voice, “But don’t tell anyone.”

“Oh, I see how it is. Don’t want to be hanging around with commoners like me,” Niall plays along as they leave the station.

“Much safer for me there. People don’t yell at me for stealing their seat in there.”

Niall knows Harry’s only teasing but he still feels the need to defend himself. “Hey, I already –” Niall cuts himself when he realises Harry is still walking alongside him. “Wait, are you following me? Don’t you work in the other direction?”

“Nah my work’s this way. Was just grabbing a bite to eat the other morning,” Harry explains, “I work at the art gallery.”

“Ah, I see.”

“And I’m guessing you work at a gym?” Harry asks as he gestures to the tracksuit Niall’s wearing.

“Yeah, down at _Evan’s_. Though to be honest it’s not really what I wanted to be doing. But my friend –”

“Sorry,” Harry interrupts, “I’m heading in that direction.” He points to his left and Niall suddenly realises they’re at a junction.

“Right, no, yeah. Sorry. I’m just chatting away and I’m sure you don’t actually care, sorry,” Niall apologises with a smile. There was something about Harry that made him easy to talk to, which is why after less than a day of knowing him Niall found himself already on the verge of telling him about all of his worries and problems.

“No it’s fine, I don’t mind,” Harry returns the smile. “Listen, what time train are you getting back? I’ve heard the 18:42 isn’t too bad. Lots of seats. No chance of being shouted at,” he teases.

“Yeah? Sounds inviting. I’ll have to come and check if it’s true.” Niall’s grinning now, with someone to share it with the journey home won’t be half as bad.

“Great, I’ll see you later, then?”

“You will.”

\-----

“So what do you really want to do?”

Niall and Harry have snagged a table, each sat opposite each other with their bags on the spare seats to deter anyone from trying to join them.

“Well I mean _I_ wanted to be a singer. I play the guitar and write my own songs and everything,” Niall smiles sadly. “But my parents didn’t think it was very reliable, made me get a degree instead. So I got one in sound engineering. But apparently there aren’t too many job opportunities for people with that degree – or at least for _me_ with that degree.”

Harry leans forward and rests his elbows on the table and his chin in his hand. “So why don’t you give the singing thing a go?”

“I dunno,” Niall shrugs. “Don’t really play the guitar as much as I used to, I don’t have much time anymore. Plus I wouldn’t even know where to start. So for now I’m happy where I am.”

“One day, though.” Harry gives Niall an encouraging smile.

Niall turns and looks out the window and watches the tiny buildings in the distance rush by. Some days he’s really tempted to pack this job in and bring the guitar back out. But then there’s a tiny voice in the back of his mind reminding him about how he needs the money from this job, and that there’s probably a million-and-one other singers just like him already out there.

“Yeah, one day.”

\-----

After that it becomes a thing. Every morning Niall and Harry catch the crowded 7:39 train together, whether they have to stand or sit, and accompany each other on the journey to work. And every evening they catch the much quieter 18:42 train home together, talking and getting to know one another and striking up a fast friendship.

\-----

“So how are things going with you and Seat-Stealer?”

Niall sometimes regrets telling Liam about his friendship with Harry.

“His name is Harry and it’s fine, thank you, he’s a great travel companion,” Niall replies courtly. He’s trying to fill out some forms but Liam won’t stop distracting him.

“But have you told him you like him yet?” Liam asks, swinging back and forth on his desk chair while he waits for his next client.

“I don’t like him!” Niall knows his response is too reflex, too defensive for _anyone_ to believe, let alone one of his closest friends. “Not like that. We’re friends, nothing more.”

“Niall, mate, I’m not being funny but you never shut up about him. I feel like I know him better than myself at this point.”

Niall gives up on his paperwork, throws his pen down on the desk with a sigh. “It’s just nice to have a new friend, that’s all.”

Liam gives him a disbelieving stare.

“Okay, fine. Maybe I do like him a bit more than friends, I dunno. But he’s probably already dating someone so it’s not like it matters,” Niall relents. He actually feels a bit relieved to have told someone.

“Well, you never know,” Liam says. “All you have to do is ask.” As if it’s as simple as that.

\-----

The nights are drawing in now, and the journey home is cold and dark. It makes Niall feel lonely. He looks around the carriage at the other passengers’ tired faces, imagining the homes they’re returning to. Warm houses where their loved ones wait by the door to give them a kiss as they return, before spending the evening relaxing with them in front of the fire. Children running to greet their parents, eager to tell them what they’d learned at school that day. Or just someone who instantly brightens up their day the second they see them.

That’s what Niall wants.

Niall wonders if Harry has any of that. He’s never mentioned anyone else so Niall wants to believe he’s single.

“Anyone special you’re going home to?” Niall hopes he sounds nonchalant, like he’s just making casual conversation, but Harry gives him a knowing smirk.

Niall feels the blush spreading on his cheeks and quickly diverts his attention out the window, but because it’s so dark all he can see is his own reflection.

“My boyfriend, Zayn. He’s a tattoo artist. We actually met when we were both getting tattoos done at the same time. Now he owns a shop just down the road from our flat.”

“Oh, nice.” Niall tries to smile but he suddenly feels jealous. Whether it’s because Harry has someone he loves to go home to, or whether it’s because someone has _Harry_ return home to _them,_ he’s not sure.

Niall decides to change the subject.

\-----

Niall missed his alarm this morning so he’s late. He runs to the station, convinced he’s going to miss his train – miss Harry – but he makes it with seconds to spare. He leaps onto the carriage and takes a moment to catch his breath while he looks down the carriage for Harry.

He spots him sat over at one of the tables, mid-conversation – _or is it an argument?_ – with an older businessman who’s stood in the aisle pointing to the empty seat opposite Harry. The businessman looks to be getting quite worked-up, so Niall rushes down the aisle – as fast as he can when the aisle is crammed full of people and he has his gym-bag over his shoulder – ready to intervene before a punch is thrown.

“It’s for my colleague; we’re having a meeting on the train before work, sorry sir,” Harry says and then gestures at Niall, “Here he is now.”

Niall puts on his most convincing smile, and the businessman gives up and grumbles off down the aisle, obviously deciding it’s not worth the fight.

“Colleagues, huh?” Niall says as he slides into the seat.

“Yeah,” Harry smiles. He looks awfully proud of himself.

“In what business would _we_ ,” Niall gestures at Harry in his extravagant shirt and hat, and then at himself in his tracksuit, “be working together?”

“Well if you don’t want to sit with me you can just say,” Harry teases, “I’ll give your seat back to old Baldy over there.” Harry’s voice is way too loud for Niall’s liking as he gestures back down the aisle towards the businessman.

“Keep your voice down, you idiot! I already saved you from almost being hit once, I really don’t need to be doing it again.” Niall chances a glance over to the businessman who thankfully appears not to have heard.

Harry rolls his eyes. “ _Please_ , like he was gonna hit me.”

“He definitely looked close to smacking you round the head with his briefcase. You of all people should know how serious people take these seats,” Niall pokes fun at himself.

\-----

Niall finds himself missing his train journeys with Harry over the weekends. Come Monday he’s itching to talk to him, tell him what he’d done over the weekend and listen to Harry’s plans in return.

But Harry’s not here this Monday morning. Niall sighs, disappointed, although he’s sure the rest of the regular passengers are secretly happy to have a break from their constant chattering.

His morning at work is busy and one of his sessions runs over, well into his lunch break. Luckily he has an hour session free this afternoon and he can’t wait to go hide in the staff room and relax. It’s tiring watching people work out.

Niall’s at the front desk, finishing off some notes about his last session when Liam elbows him.

“Do you think he’s lost?” Liam nods over to the door and Niall looks up to find none other than Harry strolling through the door, definitely not dressed for the gym.

Harry’s face lights up when he recognises Niall, and Niall can feel butterflies in his stomach.

“Niall, hey,” Harry grins.

“Wait – you know him?” Liam looks back and forth between the two.

“This is Harry,” Niall tells him.

“Oh, right.” Liam glances at his wrist even though he’s not actually wearing a watch. “Well, looks like it’s time for my next session. Nice meeting you, Harry. See you in a bit, Niall.” Then he gives Niall and not-so-subtle eyebrow waggle and leaves the reception area.

 “Um, so, what are you doing here?” Niall asks.

“I’m here to do my food shopping,” Harry jokes, “Why do you _think_ I’m here, Niall?”

“Alright, what are you here for, then? Pool? Jacuzzi? Massage? Sauna?”

“I’m here for a serious workout, thank you very much. I even bought some new gym clothes especially.” He lifts up the Adidas carrier bag in his hand for Niall to see. “Although – I might have to take you up on that massage if you’re the masseuse,” Harry continues with a wink.

“Normally people have to book. This is a _high-end_ gym I’ll have you know.” Niall chooses to ignore Harry’s suggestive comment.

“But…” Harry prompts with a persuasive grin.

“But luckily I have a free slot and I’m feeling generous. Go get changed before I change my mind.”

Niall grabs his clipboard and pen, shaking his head as Harry strolls off towards the changing rooms.

\-----

“Harry, I’m working, I can’t just go in the sauna with you!”

“Take a break.”

“I’m not allowed.”

“Sure. Or you just know you can’t handle seeing me all hot and sweaty and naked.”

Niall blushes at the thought. He’d already spent the last hour watching Harry getting hot and sweaty, he knew definitely wouldn’t be able to cope if nudity was thrown into the mix.

“Nah, I’m sure you’re not all that,” Niall dismisses. He knows Harry has noticed the red tinge to his cheeks but carries on as if isn’t there. “I’m not sure _you_ can handle seeing _me_ all hot and sweaty and naked, though,” he challenges.

Harry hums in agreement and rakes his eyes down Niall’s body, and then back up again to look him in the eyes. “You’re probably right there,” he mutters, before turning on his heel and making his way down the corridor to the sauna.

Niall watches Harry’s retreating back and suddenly feels very warm.

\-----

“I’m catching the earlier train tonight,” Harry says as he hands his debit card over to Niall.

Niall doesn’t say anything, just concentrates on putting Harry’s card in the machine to sort out his payment. He’s not sure if Harry meant it as an invitation or not.

“Will I be seeing you there?” Apparently it was.

“Sure,” Niall tells Harry. He knows the train will be crammed with more people than comfortable, but spending the journey with Harry would definitely be better than travelling alone an hour later.

He hands Harry his card back and for a moment their fingers brush. He hangs on to the card for longer than what is probably deemed acceptable, only letting go once Harry gives it a slight tug.

“Thanks.” Harry shoves his wallet in his pocket and starts walking backwards towards the door with a smile on his face. “See you in a bit.”

\-----

As predicted, the 17:42 train is rammed. But Niall and Harry still manage to squeeze on, standing facing each other right next to the carriage doors.

“So where were you this morning?”

“Had the day off,” is all Harry says.

“And you decided to spend it at the gym?” Niall could think of a million places he’d rather spend his day off than at a gym. But then again, maybe that’s because he works at one.

“Couldn’t help myself, I just missed you so much, Niall,” he responds cheekily.

Niall opens his mouth to retort but the train is pulling into the next station already, coming to a stop with a jolt – a jolt which Niall wasn’t anticipating, and so finds himself clumsily falling forward into Harry.

Harry automatically brings a hand up to Niall’s arm to steady him and they’re only inches apart now. Niall can feel Harry’s breath on his face, can feel the tension as Harry stares at his mouth. Harry wets his own lips and for a split second Niall believes Harry’s going to lean forward and close the distance between them.

But then more passengers crush on the train and someone accidentally pokes Harry in the arm with their umbrella, and it’s all Niall can do to laugh at the startled look on Harry’s face.

\-----

Niall’s so ready to get home. He hadn’t had much sleep last night and his schedule today had been ruthless. He can’t wait to chill on the train for an hour and then just go to bed as soon as he gets back. But as he takes one look at the mass of people already on the platform he suspects that won’t be happening any time soon.

“The previous two trains were cancelled.” Harry’s voice is loud in Niall’s ear, making him jump. He has a habit of just appearing out of nowhere. “Don’t think we’ll be making it on the next train, somehow.”

“Brilliant,” Niall sighs. He takes another look at all the people waiting for their train and then decides he might as well make the most of the rest of his evening with Harry. “Listen, d’you wanna go for a drink, or something? No point in hanging around this shitty station for two hours.”

“Lead the way,” Harry gestures back towards the exit.

\-----

They end up in a small pub a few streets away. It’s reasonably busy, but not overly-so, so Harry and Niall were able to snag a booth over in the corner, where they now sit with their second drink of the evening.

“Where do you see yourself in ten years’ time?”

“Oh, you’re a serious drunk, great.” Niall avoids the question and takes another swig of his beer.

“Hey, no I’m not,” Harry protests. His bottom lip juts out in an adorable pout.

“Yes you are! ‘Where do you see yourself in ten years’ time?’ What is this, a job interview?”

“Yes. I like to interview all my potential friends before offering them the position,” Harry replies solemnly. “My friendship is very in-demand these days, it’s only fair to do it like this.”

“Oh brilliant, and here I was telling everyone I’d made a new best friend on the train!” Niall feigns offense but the way his eyes twinkle in the dim light of the pub gives him away.

“Well, that’s handy, because I’m delighted to say the title’s yours if you want it.” Harry’s grinning too, now, as he meets Niall’s eyes.

The two settle into a comfortable silence, carefully watching each other over the table. Eventually Harry leans forward and folds his arms on the table.

“But seriously, Niall, ten years’ time?”

“I dunno,” Niall says, because he’s never actually thought that far ahead before. “Married? Kids, maybe. I’ve not given it too much thought, really.” Niall fiddles with one of the beer mats on the table in front of him. “Not still at that bloody gym, that’s for sure.”

“Good. I’m glad you have ambitions, Niall.” Harry nods in approval, a bit over-enthusiastic as the alcohol in his system starts to take effect. Niall shakes his head at the seriousness of Harry’s tone, but he’s flattered by the sincerity of the statement all the same.

“Alright, so what about you?” Niall turns the tables on Harry.

Harry grabs his glass and downs the rest of his beer. “I reckon you’ll be a big-shot singer. Tons of number one albums, touring around the world with everyone falling at your feet. Living the dream.”

“No, I mean –”

“I know,” Harry says with a smile, but instead of elaborating he stands up and heads to the bar.

\-----

“Oh, fuck!”

“What?” Niall frowns, wonders what’s happened to make Harry cut him off so abruptly while he was in the middle of telling a story.

Harry shows his phone to Niall across the table. He looks at the screen. _23:31_. The last train home leaves in eleven minutes.

“Shit.”

Niall and Harry both stand up hastily, chairs making an awful scraping noise across the wooden floor. They gather their belongings and squeeze their way past the other patrons over to the door.

As soon as they step out into the cold night, Niall sets off at a run. There’s no way he’s missing this train. When he realises Harry’s not beside he pauses for a moment and turns around.

“Hurry up, you idiot, there’s ages to go, we’re gonna miss it,” he calls out.

“I’m not exactly dressed for running like you,” Harry gestures down to the boots he’s wearing which are, indeed, far less practical than Niall’s trainers.

“At least fucking powerwalk, or something,” Niall says, already picking his pace back up and leaving Harry behind.

“Niall,” Harry whines, “wait.”

Niall stops and looks back at Harry expectantly. “What now?”

“Give me a piggy-back.”

Niall has to double check that he’d heard right. “A piggy-back?”

“Yeah,” Harry grins. “Unless you want me to get left behind and miss my train?”

Niall doesn’t have it in him to argue. He knows the longer they spend stood here talking, the less time they have to get to the station.

“Fine,” he relents. He bends his knees slightly and leans forward, gesturing for Harry to jump on his back. Which he does – with absolutely no grace at all. Niall’s knees almost buckle under the sudden added weight, but he manages to steady himself and start moving.

Harry wriggles around a bit, organising his limbs so that eventually he’s able to settle with his head resting on Niall’s shoulder. His breath tickles Niall’s ear and it makes Niall shudder.

“Fuck, you weigh a ton,” Niall pants. The extra weight on his back is already making him out of breath. Harry may not be the heaviest of people, but he’s still a full-grown man, nonetheless. “Remind me again why I’m doing this for you?”

“Because you love me,” Harry replies.

And as Niall continues walking with Harry on his back– despite both legs protesting – he realises that it’s probably a bit true.

As they round the corner to the station Niall unceremoniously drops Harry to the pavement. He checks the time. Less than two minutes to make it to the other side of the station where their train awaits.

“I think you can manage the rest of the way,” Niall tells him, but before he can finish the sentence Harry has set off through the station entrance at a sprint.

“Last one there’s a rotten egg!” He calls over his shoulder at Niall.

_That absolute prick._

“Oi!” Niall shouts and then sets of after him.

They race each other through the station, dodging around the few passengers that remain on the platforms, and earning some disapproving glares from staff members. They make it onto the train just in time, the doors closing behind them just seconds after they’re on-board.

Niall bends forward and rests his hands on his knees in a bid to catch his breath. He looks up and meets Harry’s eyes and they both burst into laughter. Niall feels positively giddy, hasn’t had this much fun with anyone in ages.

When they finally both calm down, Niall narrows his eyes and points a finger at Harry. “I can’t believe you –”

Harry cuts him off with a kiss.

Without any warning whatsoever, he just cups Niall’s face and brings their mouths together. After the initial shock, Niall responds to the kiss, reaches one hand up to hold Harry’s wrist, the other settling on his hip as he kisses Harry back.

Harry steps forward, not once breaking the kiss as he crowds Niall backwards until he’s pressed up against the panelling beside the door. Niall lets out a quiet moan by accident and he’s so glad that the train is empty.

Niall immerses himself into the kiss, forgets everything else that exists for a moment as he focuses on the feel of Harry’s lips against his, the soft taste of alcohol on his tongue.

There are more romantic places they could’ve had their first kiss, Niall thinks, as he feels the carriage judder beneath his feet and bring him back down to earth. But on second thoughts he supposes it’s kind of fitting for it to have happened on the train.

_“…there are CCTV cameras fitted in each…”_

The sound of the automatic safety announcement snaps Niall out of his reverie. He pulls back from the kiss, but Harry doesn’t seem too bothered. Instead he starts planting kisses along Niall’s jaw, and then his neck.

“We can’t,” Niall insists, although the sharp hiss he makes as Harry finds a sensitive patch of skin below his ear doesn’t make him sound very assertive.

“I know,” Harry murmurs into his skin, but doesn’t stop what he’s doing.

Niall leans his head back to grant Harry more access and let himself enjoy it for a few more seconds, committing to memory the way Harry’s warm mouth feels against his neck. But then he pushes at Harry’s shoulders.

“You have a boyfriend,” Niall says to the ground rather than to Harry. He daren’t look at Harry’s face, he’s not sure he’ll be able to resist those eyes.

“Fuck, I know,” Harry groans.

As he watches Harry run his hands through his hair Niall starts feeling guilty. He doesn’t know how to react from here, either. _Should he comfort Harry? Talk about it? Act like it never happened? Kiss him again?_

Luckily Harry cuts his dilemma short.

“I’m off to the loo,” he mumbles and disappears into the next carriage.

Niall doesn’t see him again for the rest of the journey.

\-----

 “Alright, what’s wrong?” Liam asks.

“Nothing’s wrong, I’m fine,” Niall responds tersely.

“Mate, clearly somethings wrong, you’ve been moping around work all week like someone’s died or something,” Liam says. “Wait, no one’s _actually_ died have they?” On a normal day Niall would’ve laughed at the panicked expression on Liam’s face.

“No, Liam, no one died.”

“Oh, good.” Liam smiles in relief.

“Harry disappeared, though,” Niall says eventually.

“He what?”

“He hasn’t been on the train for the past week,” Niall explains. “We kissed – he kissed me – the other night and I haven’t seen him since.”

“Did you kiss him back?”

“Well, yeah, but –”

“Then what’s the problem? From the few times I’ve seen him he’s clearly mad for you,” Liam frowns.

“He has a boyfriend,” Niall sighs.

“Oh.”

“Doesn’t matter anymore, though, not now that he’s apparently disappeared off the face of the earth without a trace,” Niall says.

“I’m sure there’s a logical explanation why he’s not there. Maybe he’s on holiday?” Liam suggests. The sound of the door opening grabs both their attention. “You’ll get it figured out.” Liam pats Niall on the shoulder sympathetically as he walks past to go help his next client but it really doesn’t make him feel any better.

\-----

Harry’s there the following Monday. Already sat on the train with a spare seat opposite him when Niall manages to squeeze into the carriage. He looks up and meets Niall’s eyes, points to the empty seat with a questioning look. It’s clear that he was hoping to catch Niall’s attention.

Niall wants to act like he hasn’t noticed Harry. Now that Harry’s back he’s not sure he wants him to be. Or, at least, he’s not sure he’s ready for it. Instead he sucks in a breath, plasters on a smile, and heads towards Harry.

“I was beginning to get worried, I almost sent out a search party,” Niall greets as he sits down and clasps his hands together on the table in front of him.

Harry half-smiles. “Sorry.”

The next fifteen minutes pass in silence. Harry stares out the window and Niall stares at his own fidgeting hands on the table.

“Me and Zayn broke up.” Harry breaks the silence, moves his eyes back to meet Niall’s.

After a beat, Niall asks, “Was it…was it my fault?” Although he’s not sure he actually wants to know the answer to the question.

“No!” Harry’s response is instant. “We both realised a long time ago that we wanted different things from the relationship. Recently it’s been more like friends with benefits than an actual relationship, and that’s not what I want. Me and Zayn breaking up was inevitable. Us kissing just sort of…helped it along.”

“Oh.” It’s a lot for Niall to take in. Despite Harry’s insistence it wasn’t his fault, he still feels a little guilty.

\-----

For the rest of the week Harry carries on like nothing had ever happened. Maybe his smile is slightly less bright sometimes, but there is never any animosity, nothing to suggest he blames Niall for his break-up. Nor is there anything to suggest that he wants to kiss Niall again. So Niall carries on like normal, too.

\-----

Their train gets cancelled again one evening, so they go back to spend the rest of the night at the pub. At ten-o’-clock Harry looks at his watch and suggests to Niall that they both just go and get hotel rooms for the night.

“I can’t be bothered with catching a train right now,” he shrugs.

Niall wants to argue that finding a hotel room on a Friday night in the city centre would probably be more effort than just catching the train, but then he lets out a huge yawn and suddenly a hotel room sounds like the best idea ever.

They make their way to one of the near-by Travelodge hotels and Harry goes up to the reception desk first. Niall’s not really paying attention, is watching the bustle of the city through the windows behind them.

“Niall.” Harry’s voice jolts his attention back to the room. “I said, there’s only one room left.”

“Oh,” Niall responds lamely.

“We could, I mean – if you don’t mind – we could share?” Harry suggests awkwardly. “Or if not you can take this room, I’ll go find somewhere else.” He reaches up to rub the back of his neck as he waits for Niall’s answer.

“No, sharing’s fine.” Niall hopes his smile looks confident, at least. “I’m not gonna make you go wandering round looking for a hotel for ages.”

\-----

There’s a weird atmosphere between them as they take the lift up to their room, a tension Niall can’t tell if he likes or not as they walk down the corridor, Harry stealing glances at him every so often.

As soon as Niall closes the door behind him, Harry has him pinned up against it. He places a surprisingly gentle kiss to Niall’s lips before asking, “Is this okay?” His eyes desperately search Niall’s face until he gets his answer.

“More than okay,” Niall breathes.

“Good.”

Harry kisses him again, more heated, more passionate this time. Niall needs to be closer, reaches forward and pulls Harry towards him by his hips so that there’s not an inch of space between them and so that their crotches press together in a way that feels so _right_.

“Wanna blow you,” Harry murmurs, and then he’s on his knees.

After that he’s a mess of fingers and thumbs, struggling to coordinate his hands and undo Niall’s trousers. Niall’s already half-hard at this point, breathing heavy as he watches Harry finally manage to get his hands working and slide down his trousers. Harry wastes no time, begins to palm Niall through his boxers, and Niall has to reach over and brace himself on the wall beside him.

It takes way too long for Harry to ease Niall’s boxers down over his thighs and free his cock. But eventually he does, and the feel of Harry’s hand on his dick makes Niall wonder why they hadn’t done this sooner.

He’s brought back to the present when he feels Harry slowly lick a singular stripe along the full length of his shaft before gently swirling his tongue around the head. Niall groans in frustration. Apparently Harry is a tease.

“C’mon,” he urges, head tilting forward to look down at Harry’s face.

“Patience, Niall,” Harry smirks, eyes glancing up to meet Niall’s. And then without warning, he sinks his mouth over Niall’s cock, not stopping until the tip reaches the back of his throat. Niall can’t help but to thrust forward involuntarily at the sensation.

“Sorry, sorry,” he croaks out as he feels Harry choke a little.

Harry just hums around Niall’s dick, reaches one arm up to hold Niall’s hips in place against the door, and then starts bobbing his head back and forth at a pace he knows drives Niall wild.

Niall can feel the pressure building in his dick, and blindly reaches down to grab a handful of Harry’s curls. “’m close,” he warns with a gentle tug to Harry’s hair.  

Harry speeds up then, sucking Niall’s cock almost desperately as his right hand works the base of Niall’s dick where his mouth can’t quite reach. Unable to last any longer, Niall comes with a loud groan, spilling into Harry’s eager mouth. He closes his eyes and tilts his head back against the door as he tries to get his heavy breathing under control.

When he comes back to his senses, Niall notices Harry has unzipped his jeans and is now fisting his own dick from his position on the floor.

“Here, let me,” he offers as drops to the floor on his knees.

He quickly spits into his palm and then takes hold of Harry’s dick. He slowly pumps his hand up and down the length a few times, stopping to rub his thumb over the slit and collect the pre-cum that had gathered there.

“Faster, Niall, please,” Harry clutches at Niall’s forearm in desperation.

“Patience, Harry,” Niall teases but gives Harry what he wants anyway, tightening his grip and quickening the rhythm of his strokes.

As Harry comes he lets out a gentle moan, a lot more subdued than Niall imagined he would be. But the lazy post-orgasm smile on his face lets him know that Harry definitely enjoyed it, and is something Niall wouldn’t mind seeing again.

\-----

Harry’s awake before Niall in the morning. When Niall does wake up, he peeks an eye open to find Harry already sat up on the edge of the bed running a hand through his hair.

Niall is about to sit up and scoot up behind Harry, ready to press kisses to the smooth of his back in a bid to coax him back to bed. But before he has the chance, Harry moves to stand up, so Niall quickly snaps his eyes shut again as he feels the mattress shift beneath him. Everything is still for a few seconds, and Niall thinks perhaps Harry can tell he’s awake somehow, but then Harry starts moving round the room, doing a good job of collecting yesterday’s clothes as silently as possible.

When he hears the bathroom door locking Niall sits up in the bed. He takes a few moments to himself, stretches and rubs the sleep out of his eyes, but as soon as he hears Harry turn on the shower he’s up off the mattress and collecting his own clothes from where they’d been strewn across the room the night before.

 _If Harry’s gonna sneak out on me then I’ll save him the trouble and leave first,_ Niall thinks as he pulls on his underwear, quickly followed by the rest of his work uniform. Once dressed he makes a quick stop by the mirror to fix his hair, then he shoulders his gym-bag, grabs a banana from the complimentary fruit bowl, and heads to the door. The shower’s no longer running so he knows he needs to be quick.

He’d almost managed to escape, but then there’s the tell-tale sound of the bathroom door unlocking and as much as he’d like to, Niall knows he can’t just leave without a word.

“Niall?” Harry’s face is a mixture of emotions, makes it hard for Niall to read. What is plain to see is that he is fully-dressed – shoes and everything – clearly intending on leaving soon.

“Hi, yeah, work called me in early,” Niall lies. It’s only 7:30 on a Saturday morning. Niall’s pretty sure that Harry knows he never works on Saturdays, never mind the fact that the gym doesn’t even open for another hour.

“But don’t you want to –?” Harry points over his shoulder towards the bathroom he’d just left.

“I’ll shower at work.” Niall forces a smile at Harry and then turns and reaches for the door handle. “Sorry,” he says, more to the door than to Harry. And then he pulls open the door and leaves the room and Harry and _last night_ behind.

\-----

Niall starts avoiding Harry. Sits in a different carriage every morning and squishes onto the uncomfortable earlier train home so that he doesn’t have to face Harry. He knows he’s probably being childish making a huge, unnecessary deal out of the whole thing, but he finds the longer he avoids Harry, the more intimidating the thought of finally having to talk to Harry becomes. So avoiding him is the easy option. _As well as the coward’s option,_ Niall berates himself.

\-----

One day, one of his gym sessions runs late so Niall has to catch the later train home. The one he knows Harry will be on. He purposely waits until the last minute to arrive at the station to make sure he doesn’t bump into Harry on the platform while waiting. Then he purposely doesn’t sit in the carriage he and Harry used to sit in together.

After spending half the journey carefully watching the aisle, Niall decides that Harry probably hasn’t seen him and so relaxes. He doesn’t look up when he hears someone move into the carriage, doesn’t look up when whoever it is sits down opposite him.

Niall wants to roll his eyes. _Half the damn carriage is empty, why do they insist on sitting right opposite me?_

“I think we need to talk.”

That catches Niall’s attention.

“Harry, hi,” Niall smiles weakly. _Shit._

Harry leans forward in his seat to rest his arms on the table, looking more serious than Niall has ever seen him. “That morning. Why did you leave?” Straight down to business, then.

Niall pauses and lets out a sigh. “Because if I didn’t you would.”

“That’s not true.” Niall frowns at Harry’s instant response. He’d been so sure Harry was going to leave without telling him, he can’t have been wrong, can he?

“Why would you think that?” Harry continues at Niall’s silence. He actually looks slightly offended and Niall suddenly feels like an awful person for assuming the worst of Harry.

“I was awake the whole time. I heard everything, I thought you were sneaking out on me. So I thought I’d save myself the hurt and the embarrassment and leave before you got the chance,” Niall explains.

“I was getting dressed to go get us some coffee, you know how I am without my coffee,” Harry smiles humourlessly.

“You could’ve told me,” Niall says.

“I didn’t want to wake you! You looked so peaceful and I felt bad waking you up. Besides the coffee shop was only downstairs I didn’t think I’d be that long.”

Niall searches Harry’s eyes for any sign that he’s lying. “Well, why didn’t you tell me that before I left?” he asks.

“I didn’t have chance! By the time I came out the bathroom you looked dead set on leaving. And then when you lied to me about having to go to work. I thought you regretted it.”

“I thought _you_ regretted it.”

“Course not,” Harry promises, “no way, never.” He sounds so sure of himself and Niall can’t help the small smile that creeps across his face. He mentally kicks himself for jumping to conclusions so quickly.

“So this whole thing was just a big misunderstanding. I can’t believe we spent so long avoiding each other over nothing.” Niall shakes his head in disbelief at their stupidity. “Fuck, we’re idiots.”

“Hey, speak for yourself. I was here the whole time, you were the one avoiding me. In fact, if I didn’t come and corner you today, you’d probably still be avoiding me now,” Harry accuses, but there’s no real malice behind his words.

Niall holds his hands up in defence. “Okay, okay, fine, _I’m_ an idiot. And I’m sorry. For, you know, walking out on you and then avoiding you like the plague,” he smiles.

“Apology accepted,” Harry grins. “And I’m sorry, too, for being unable to control my caffeine cravings so much so that I made you think I was sneaking out on you after a one night stand,” he adds cheekily.

Niall laughs a little, then leans back in his seat and watches out the window. After a moment of silence he turns to Harry and says, “I missed you these past few weeks.”

“Me too, Niall,” Harry responds with a soft smile.

“So now what?”

“Well, I think now is the time I ask you on a date. What do you reckon?”

\-----

“I’m not having sex in a train toilet!” Niall splutters.

“Why not?”

“Because some of us have some actual class, for one.”

“Well, what about if we use the toilet in the first class carriage?” Harry suggests.

“Harry, no.”

“Niall, yes.” Harry flashes a wicked grin and slowly rubs his hand up Niall’s thigh, edging closer and closer to his crotch.

“Don’t get me wrong, Harry, I love you.” Niall grabs hold of Harry’s hand and puts it back in his own lap. “But I don’t love you anywhere _near_ enough for you to convince me to have sex in the toilet of a public train.”

Harry pouts and folds his arms. Niall sighs affectionately.

“Harry, we literally have fifteen minutes until we’re home. If you can keep it in your pants for that long I’ll make it worth your while.”

Harry’s eyes light up as if Niall’s just had the best idea in the world. “Deal,” he grins as he looks over to meet Niall’s eyes.

\-----

Niall worked it out. He spends two hours a day on the train to and from work, which – minus holidays and weekends – works out to four-hundred-and-seventy hours a year. If you’d have asked him last year he would’ve told you he hated it. But now that he has Harry he doesn’t mind so much.

In fact, these days, the best thing about Niall’s job is the commute.

**Author's Note:**

> why work on your dissertation when you can write 8k of fic instead?


End file.
